ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Commandments
The Ten Commandments is the sword that draws the inherent powers of the Rave stone. It has ten forms corresponding to the nature of the stone's ability being summoned. Only the Rave Master has the ability to wield the weapon, and only when the Rave stone is incorporated onto the sword will it work. Galein Musica forged it to be originally Shiba Roses' sword, but the latter eventually lends it to Haru Glory upon his succession of the title of the Rave Master. Description In its normal state, the Eisenmeteor, the Ten Commandments is a huge sword with a slot in which the Rave stone is inserted. Its rain-guard is triangular, with intricate patterns embellished on it. On its central ridge are the words "Eisenmeteor". The sword vertically reaches Haru's torso, and save for the Rave Masters who are capable of wielding it easily, the sword, true to its appearance, is relatively heavy. Forms Explosion Haru first draws the Explosion sword in his final battle against Feber. Upon inserting the Rave stone, the Ten Commandments changes into its first form, Explosion, and initiates the blast that destroys Feber's Dark Bring, Full Metal.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 41 Silfarion After Haru obtains the Rave of Knowledge from Deerhound, Haru gains supersonic speed where he can unleash multiple attacks in seconds. He first use it against Dr. Schneider. The flaw with this weapon is that it does not have much offensive power when comparing it to the Explosive Sword. Runesave Haru's sword can seal magic and cannot cut physical objects. It just becomes intangible when slicing into objects. He first use the sword against SiegHart and eventually use the sword to save Elie by sealing her Etherion powers. Blue Crimson These are Haru's only dual sword where one is ice and the other is fire. He first uses this sword against Let Dahaka after Let breaks Haru's Eisenhower in half. Melforce Known as the Vacuum Sword, it can blow one's enemy away. After witnessing King's Melforce sword, Haru obtains the sword and uses against King in his human form. Gravity Core Known as the Gravity Sword, it can cut through through hard objects. Million Suns Known as the Solar Blade, it can destroy darkness with its holy light. Sacrifar Known as the Bloodlust sword, it grants the user extreme power after taking all the user's emotions except for anger. Ravelt It's the final tenth sword that was created by Hamrio Musica with the aid of Niebel using a drop of Silver Ray and a block of the Original TCM's metal kept by Galein Musica. Designed specifically for Haru as he is unable to use Shiba's Original 10th Sword. The method of its forging (using Musica's claiming skills) and the fact Musica risked his life to forge it is representative of the bond between Haru and his allies. It is Haru's ultimate form of TCM utilising the full power of rave. Star Raver This is Shiba's exclusive sword. Trivia *It is known as the Decaforce in the English anime adaptation and Ten Powers in the English manga version. References Category:Weapons Category:Needs Help Category:Category:Holy Bring